Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel rebelled against a racist tyrannical empire. Fighting for Earth, The original "Protector of the Universe" is comics' most heroic figure if not it's most intriguing. Perhaps killed off prematurely in a graphic novel. A new generation of readers STILL champion Mar-Vell's return to this very day. Origin http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/3853/197719-61691-captain-marvel_super.jpgMar-VellOn the way to earth, Mar-Vell was ordered to take a small crew and make contact with the missing Grand General http://www.comicvine.com/devros/29-6088/Devros on a Brood infested planet. Captain Mar-Vell and Una barely escaped a now Brood invested Devros and the Brood Queen. They were rescued by the Shiar guard led by Deathbird, and re-united with their ship bound for earth. Mar-Vell was given orders to watch the Earth, by his commander Yon-Rogg. During this time Mar-Vell and his ship's medic, Una, fell in love. Yon-Rogg became angered by their love and ordered Mar-Vell to invade Cape Canaveral, Florida. Yon-Rogg then tried to fire on Mar-Vell but instead killed a bystander named Dr. Walter Lawson. Mar-Vell decided to take Dr. Lawson's name as his secret identity. But Yon-Rogg was not done trying to kill Mar-Vell, as he sent the Kree Robot, The Sentry, to kill him. Mar-Vell defeated The Sentry in his Kree Uniform, but during the battle bystanders misunderstood the robot thinking it called him "Captain Marvel", a new superhero. Character Creation Captain Marvel fist appeared in 'Marvel Super Heroes #12" in 1968, by Stan Lee and Gene Colan. Character Evolution Mar-Vell continued to live on Earth, under the identity Dr. Lawson and as Captain Marvel. The more time he spent on Earth, the more he came to love it and its people. Around this time Mar-Vell met and fell in love with Carol Danvers. Then Mar-Vell met a being named Zo, who granted him new powers. Zo was actually an illusion though, created by Zarek and Ronan. Their hope was to trick Mar-Vell into destroying the Kree homeworld, Kree-Lar. This is when Mar-Vell became a traitor to the Kree Empire, but was set straight when the Supreme Intelligence uncovered Zarek and Ronan's plans. This is when the Supreme Intelligence told Mar-Vell that he knew of their plans all along but allowed it to go on as a "test" for Mar-Vell, due to him having plans for Mar-Vell. Major Story Arcs Mar-Vell would earn a new uniform. The Supreme Intelligence, the overall ruler of the Kree Empire (the conscious collective of all the greatest Kree military minds of years past) seeing Mar-Vell as both a threat and a hero, awarded Mar-Vell a new unique uniform, and "allowed" him to keep him his new abilities, yet banishing him simultaneously. Mar-Vell became trapped in the Negative Zone, his only chance of freedom was for Rick Jones to put on the Nega-Bands and slam them together. He would appear in hologram illusions to lead Rick to the nega bands on Earth that would set Captain Marvel free. By clanging the bands together, Mar-Vell, Captain Marvel, and Rick Jones would switch places. This would base a lot of the switching places aspects of two conscious entities that can communicate with each other in comics as evidenced in later works of Firestorm and Genis-Vell, as opposed to the Shazam aspect. A slight homage to Fawcett's Captain Marvel would be portrayed here by the great Roy Thomas and Gil Kane, although Mar-Vell remained unique and original, and with the new uniform and direction was capable of being a flagship character for Marvel Comics. DC would retaliate by gaining the rights of the same Captain Marvel (Shazam) that they had sued for copyright infringement on Superman (and won). However, Mar-Vell remained his own unique character. About this time, Yon-Rogg kidnapped Carol Danvers, but was defeated by Mar-Vell, and his revenge for the death of Medic Una, his first love. Using the Psyche-Magnitron (and it's funny to have to keep editing this when what I say is true), the warrior hero known as Mar-Vell, for the first time, showed signs of denying his killer side for his romantic one and having to balance the two. Mar-Vell, as much hatred as he felt for Yon-Rogg, as demonstrated in the beating he gave him, had to decide which life to save, Carol, his new love? or Yon-Rogg? The answer was obvious. Yon-Rogg was killed in the explosion, that Mar-Vell rescued Carol Danvers from. However, during this explosion Mar-Vell's dna was absorbed into Carol's body, thus eventually giving birth to Ms. Marvel, another in the long line of legacy characters from this...the most underutilized superhero, arguably, perhaps, in the genre abroad. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/11352/758712-avengers106_03_super.jpgRick Jones Captain MarvelAfter many adventures, Mar-Vell got the idea to use Mr. Fantastic's portal to the Negative Zone to bring Rick Jones out. This led to a brief battle with Annihilus. By doing this the two were both able to be side by side on Earth, which would later be an opportunity to explore the Mar-Vell character as it's own separate entity, due to the circumstances, this would not be until later in the story. Shortly after, Rick Jones and Mar-Vell were stuck in the middle of the Kree/Skrull War alongside the Avengers. The Avengers search for Captain Marvel and eventually locate him. They break into the Baxter building free Rick Jones from the Negative Zone, then battle Annihilus. Mar-Vell ends-up in the hospital. The Kree Sentry pays a visit to Captain Marvel at the hospital. Good thing that Vision, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch are there to try to protect him, but that slick Kree Sentry teleports away with Mar-Vell anyways. Captain Marvel, Rick Jones would confront Ronan and the Kree Sentry on a remote island. When they come back home, the Alien Activities Commission is searching for aliens, the Avengers fearing Mar-Vell's safety tell him and Carol Danvers to go into hiding. Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers, and two Avengers are kidnapped by the Skrulls. Carol Danvers ends up being Super-Skrull who used his shape shifter abilities. Super Skrull is now holding Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Captain Marvel hostage and plans to deliver them to the Skrull Emperor, however not before destroying another obstacle in their way of domination: The Hidden City of the Inhumans. Although the Vision interferes with this attempt, the Hidden City has defenses that protect it from the Super Skrulls attack. Realizing that his powers are no match for the Super Skrull, the Vision leaves so as not to risk the lives of those he plans to save. Taken back to the Skrull home world, the Super Skrull arrives and fights his way to the throne room of the Emperor to deliver his prisoners. There they force Mar-Vell to agree to build an Omni-Wave device for them when they threaten to destroy Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Mar-Vell agrees and the two mutants are spared. This is where Skrull Princess Anelle would have an affair with Mar-Vell and Hulkling would be conceived. While he was building the Omni-Wave for the Skrulls. While working on the Omni-Wave, Mar-Vell was actually building a device to cast a holographic illusion of himself, and he begins fighting to free himself and his friends from the Skrulls. After being rescued by the Avengers they head over to the Kree Empire to save Rick Jones from Ronan. The Supreme Intelligence released the potential that Rick Jones had in him. Using this power Jones was able to stop the war by himself. But due to this Rick Jones was dying and the only way to save him was for Mar-Vell and him to share the bond they once had. But after awhile Rick Jones could no longer contain this bond. But his girlfriend's uncle was able to use a photonic energy on Jones. After this they were able to keep switching places and Mar-Vell could absorb solar energy and use it to fire blast and increase his strength. Protector of the Universe Mar-Vell would be the first hero to stand against and ultimately defeat the alien and mad titan Thanos who had acquired "The Cosmic Cube" (an all powerful cosmic weapon, similar to the "Infinity Gauntlet" Thanos acquired in later years, almost an identical concept with a bigger stage of promotion) to simply murder the universe for his love of death itself. This theme would later be redone with other characters such as Warlock and the Silver Surfer in Mar-Vell's original role. However, these characters would not enjoy the same crossover appeal from readers of the regular "Earth based" as well as the "Cosmic" genres of Comics, respectively, as Mar-Vell is the original. This is difficult to gauge due to Mar-Vell being killed off perhaps too early in comics. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/11352/299434-67481-captain-marvel_super.jpgInfinity Mar-Vell? By George Perez He would unite and lead a team consisting of The Avengers, Thing, Mentor, Eros, and Drax the Destroyer. ISAAC, the worldwide computer system of Titan, in it's singular form, acknowledged that Mar-Vell would be the only one with any chance of defeating Thanos, estimating the possibility of his success at a mere .04% chance. This is when the being known as Eon, who came to Mar-Vell and gave him a choice of which side of his future he would embrace in order to defeat Thanos, the protector or the warrior. Mar-Vell was then appointed The "Protector of the Universe" and was granted his "cosmic awareness", making him "one with the universe itself". After this Mar-Vell became the driving force in stopping Thanos in the first Cosmic Cube saga, eventually defeating him by shattering the cosmic cube itself. Rick Jones and Mar-Vell were once again able to break the bond they share although they needed to do it every once in awhile to restore Mar-Vell's powers to its fullest.When Commander Zarek commanded the Lunatic Legion, he ordered Nitro to steal a canister of Nerve Gas called Compond 13. Mar-Vell stopped Nitro and was able to close the canister before anyone else was exposed to the gas. Although he didn't realize it at the time, Mar-Vell had been exposed to the gas himself, which would later have grave consequences. Mar-Vell later would defeat the Lunatic Legion and went back to the Kree Homeworld to tell the Supreme Intelligence of their plans. The Supreme Intelligence once again knew of the enemy plots, and said that he had chosen Mar-Vell for his genetic make-up and Rick Jones for his psychic potential. This is when the Supreme Intelligence tried to absorb Jones's and Mar-Vell's brains, but Mar-Vell and Rick Jones were able to fight it and Mar-vell left the Kree Empire for good. Mar-Vell would often team-up with the Avengers and Fantastic Four. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/11352/1319946-captain_marvel__50_15_super.jpgCaptain Mar-Vell and the Avengers against the Super-AdaptoidIn Captain Marvel #50, after teaming up with, and leading The Avengers and defeating the Super-Adaptoid, a being who cloned all of the prominent Avengers powers and weapons, including Mar-Vell's own nega bands, Mar-Vell would be able to free both himself and Rick Jones from the negative zone permanently so both would be able to be separate and free from switching atoms in Captain Marvel #50. He would team with Drax the Destroyer in this period and due to the waning post-Starlin era (#37-#49) his series would be canceled at #62, despite the series showing promise of pursuing Captain Marvel as his own separate entity, even winning an Eagle Award in 1979 for best continuing story. As the aforementioned change in Marvel editorial took place, between the Roy Thomas and Jim Shooter eras, Captain Marvel was canceled as of issue #62, and continued in Marvel Spotlight #1-3, despite the progress being made with the character. Herein, the general point missed by many is that after the Jones separation the character was onto bigger and better things. As the character was finally getting it's footing, the decision was made to kill a character for the new prestige format known as the "Graphic Novel". The cover of the proposed Captain Marvel #63, is featured on the cover of Comic Reader #169 in June of 1979, suggesting a contingency to not go through with killing the character. It could be rationalized that Marvel made a mistake here. Death of Captain Marvel The Nerve Gas that Mar-Vell had been exposed to during his battle with Nitro began to take a toll on his body. He slowly developed cancer, and when he no longer had the strength to carry on, he http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/3853/114371-142306-captain-marvel_super.JPGIn Death's Armswent to Titan, where he spent his last remaining days. He was visited by many of the Marvel universes greatest heroes, most of whom looked to him for inspiration. Mar-Vell led the life of a great warrior. He battled many powerful enemies, and truly made the universe a better place. In the end, there was no grand battle, he did not die in the midst of a great explosion; the warrior's death that he, more than so many, deserved was stolen from him by what his people call the "Black Death", and he passed from the world in silence. After his death, Mar-Vell was made an honorary Avenger, and the Kree government finally acknowledged him not as a traitor, but as a great hero of their people. A plot hole was left open as Mar-Vell's spirit form was separated from his body in Marvel Graphic Novel #1 "The Death of Captain Marvel", this was made apparent just as Mar-Vell's physical body on our realm of existence fell into coma. Marvel's "The Death of Captain Marvel" is one of the more widely respected comics of it's time. Despite a continued interest and mailing campaign by fans, only time will tell if Marvel will bring back the original Mar-Vell, Captain Marvel. The Return? http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/40/230468-19633-117782-1-captain-marvel_super.jpgWhat we thought was the long awaited returnIn February of 2007, Marvel would release a one shot issue called "The Return" in their Civil War story arc, with Captain Marvel's symbol on the cover, this would sell 125, 707* comics being the #2 issue of the month, and an announced "Coming soon: Captain Marvel #1" teaser was put in the last page, in a book that had a Sentry story as well for whatever reason. For the character page of the Skrull-Sleeper agent see: Khn'nr. Some readers of a new generation see this hint at a possible Mar-Vell return as a rallying battle-cry of sorts, in comics. Mar-Vell would be a man out of his own time in this story, however the storyline was bailed out on, for reasons unknown. However, despite the "buzz" of a new generation of comic readers, Mar-Vell would only be in one panel of the final Civil War issue. Nearly an entire year later, Captain Marvel #1 was released with Brian Reed, Lee Weeks and Ed McGuinness on the creative team, and it being a 5 issue limited series. Amazingly, Captain Marvel would sell 203, 031 units, and go to second printings on issues before the Secret Invasion tie-in (the next coming major Marvel storyline). Mar-Vell would fight real evils of the world such as war, famine, death and the like, as opposed to "guys in silly costumes". He would travel from America, Europe, the Middle East, Africa and the world over, all of which shown in only a few brief panels due to the "limited" series. He would actually achieve a day in which there would be peace on Earth, as documented by journalist Nathan Freeman, not a single shot would be fired on Earth for 24 hours. Although this Mar-Vell would be revealed to be a skrull, (though there are other theories), he would still rebel to fight against the invading skrulls. Any way it is analyzed, the character is not held down by the ups and downs of its publication in the 1970's comic market. However, as much of a success the Reed/Weeks mini would be, once again this Mar-Vell would be used as a "legacy" character in the overall arc, as opposed to bring the original back as advertised. This time adding Kree ensign Noh-Varr to a list of characters including Monica Rambeau, Quasar, Genis-Vel, Carol Danvers, Marvin Ellwood, Captain Atlas, Phyla-Vell, Photon, Pulsar, and to some even Sentry, as one of the many Captain Marvel successors, all of which, along with many alternate reality and indirectly related characters begin to demonstrate a bit of parody to the real Mar-Vell. During the months between the January 2007 release of The Return to the November 8, 2007 release of Captain Marvel #1, to issue # 5, Young Avengers Presents #2 (an issue featuring Captain Mar-Vell and his son Teddy Altman aka Hulkling), Thunderbolts #122, Mighty Avengers #19 and the corresponding issues featuring the character on the cover and content, Captain Marvel (what appeared to be the real Mar-Vell) and the related titles featuring him, would sell an estimated 4, 444, 433* units in less than a year http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/3853/306377-122919-captain-marvel_super.jpgin the modern era with little or no corporate promotion, although is obviously not for Mar-Vell alone, the success of the mini series does merit attention. Many reasons for this can be determined, overarcs, other characters titles, so on... However, the sales figures of the Captain Marvel alone merit attention. If nothing else, the recent fan interest shows that the hero can be brought back and written well in doing so. *Credit: Comic Chronicles - [http://www.comicchron.com/ '' ' ''www.comicchron.com] The Retconned Spawned Children After Mar-Vell's physical "death", the Titian Elysius, whom was his lover would impregnate herself on two occasions. These would result with the birth of Genis-Vell and Phyla-Vell. During the Kree-Skrull War, Mar-Vell would have an affair with Skrull Princess Anelle, and fathered Hulkling. Powers and Abilities Mar-Vell is a warrior. The "best of the best" of the soldiers of the Kree Empire whose tyrannical rule spans many planets as recorded in Marvel Comics History. This means that Mar-Vell has the best in hand to hand combat skills and war strategy before the addition of any superpowers, as evidenced in the characters evolution through encounters with "Zo", "Eon", the "Nega-Bands", or any of the character's adventures or natural progression. He had the ability to absorb solar energy. By doing this, he was able to greatly increase his strength. It also gave him the ability to fly and to fire blasts of energy from his body. Captain Marvel was "cosmically aware", meaning that he was semi-omniscient. He could see an enemy's weakness simply by thinking about it, thus having a superhuman insight coupled with his already proven warrior skill, leadership and intelligence. Mar-Vell had achieved a mental "nirvana" of sorts, the complexity of which being that he was both warrior and protector. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/3853/277233-34538-captain-marvel_super.jpgPhoton BlastThanks to the Nega-Bands, Mar-Vell became able to store much more solar energy and focus his photon blast. By hitting the Nega Bands together, Mar-Vell was able to switch places with Rick Jones, who resided in the Negative Zone. Mar-Vell was a captain in the Kree Army. In the military, he received advanced training in hand-to-hand combat as well as armed combat with a multitude of weapons. He also had a firm understanding of warfare and was an apt tactician. Mar-Vell can fly unaided in space at, or in excess of, light speeds, no longer needing food for sustenance. He appears to be stronger in the day when on Earth as to siphon solar energy. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/3853/199130-102206-captain-marvel_super.jpgThe Universe's Mightiest MortalMar-Vell's leadership is often an underrated category in his skillset, but is evidenced in his categorical role of leader when teaming with with Earth's mightiest heroes, namely The Avengers (as evidenced in the first cosmic cube saga involving Thanos, which is chronicled in CM #25-#33 and spotlighted on the cover of CM #31) in any of his incarnations. Another misconception is that Mar-Vell needed the nega bands for the power of flight, which is erroneous journalism at best, as he was granted this and other powers (teleportation and illusion casting) by the being called "Zo" which ended up being a from for an internal conspiracy in the Kree Supreme Council. Captain Marvel is said to have been 6'2" tall, and around 240 lbs, and would have knowledge of most mechanical and war devices of the Kree Empire. He did have some degree of what could be referred to as superhuman intelligence, however this seems to be overlooked in the known rating systems. He was able to shoulder the burden of cosmic awareness in it's fullest scope without going insane. The scope of Cosmic awareness does touch upon omniscience and as evidenced in his comics, this power grew in magnitude as the comic went on, actually using it to channel life force in CM #61 and to speak with animals, eventually becoming such an asset he could turn it inward for the use of medical scans as well as a communication tool without any movement of body (see Hulk #246). Though Mar-Vell's body was not one with the universe, his spirit was, thus adding to the controversy surrounding his physical death. Another aspect of Captain Marvel's powers is that once he was separated from Rick Jones, he can create a portal to the negative zone by simply concentrating and clanging his bands together. (Captain Marvel #57) Mar-Vell has been shown being able to dodge lasers at point blank range and anticipate an enemy's method of attack before they do it themselves. Mar-Vell 's original power assessment in the early works, was simply to turn the psionic energy into the physical energy, leaving a touch of ambiguity.. So the scope of Mar-Vell's powers have never really been accurately described in printed form, at any of his various power enhancements, especially with Cosmic Awareness. It is also of note, that the true gauge, or 'scope' as they say, of Marvel's cosmic awareness has never been truly defined though it did grow and expand as the character progressed. It went from determining a villain's weakness to out of body contact. Ex. Hulk #246 where Mar-Vell communicated with the Hulk at the most fierce point of his rage simply by touching him and again in Captain Marvel #60 where he managed to calm the beasts commanded by the alluring Elyisius and win her heart simultaneously. Alternate realities http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/35011/1076742-mahrvehl5_super.jpg '''Ultimate Captain Marvel (Earth-1610) Pluskommander Geheneris Halason Mahr Vehl of the Kree Void Navy was part of a unit sent to Earth on a mission of observation. While the rest of his unit remained off-world, he underwent extensive reconstructive surgery to appear as human and went undercover as Dr. Phillip Lawson. Their mission was to observe Earth being destroyed by the Gah Lak Tus entity, but Mahr-Vehl came to appreciate humanity. He inserted himself into the human's Asis Project, which was to be a breakthrough in space travel via zero point energy. His plan was to contribute enough to accelerate the project and give human beings the capability to leave Earth when Gah Lak Tus came, sparing at least a fraction of the population. Mahr Vehl's commanding officer, Yahn Rgg, had more dire plans for the human race. Knowledge of the true nature of Gah Lak Tus drove him over the edge of sanity, and he wanted to make sure that no human could escape extinction. On the day of Asis' completion, Yahn Rgg deployed a Kree Killform to destroy it. Mahr Vehl armored up and protected the key component of Asis as best he could, destroying the Killform in the process. The resulting explosion left him stunned and captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. When he woke up, he was interrogated by Carol Danvers, head of security for the Asis Project and a human he had cultivated an amusing antagonistic relationship with. He had no choice but to tell the truth about himself, and when Nick Fury joined the discussion, he mentioned Gah Lak Tus. He knew that Fury already knew that name, because he was aware that S.H.I.E.L.D. had found the herald prior to this. Mahr Vehl told Fury that he was effectively defecting to help the human race. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/35011/1076738-mahrvehl_super.jpgAfter killing Yahn Rgg and acquiring the Kree data on Gah Lak Tus, Mahr Vehl allied with S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultimates and the Fantastic Four to develop a means of defense against the entity. He helped them apprehend one of the Silver Surfers, the true heralds of Gah Lak Tus, for study and interrogation. It was Reed Richards who came up with the key to their defense, though, and his weapon managed to hurt Gah Lak Tus enough to drive the entity away. Meanwhile, Mahr Vehl helped fight off an army of Moondragon clones seeking to stop their defense. He was injured during the fight and bound to a wheelchair for a month afterward. 'Earth X (Earth-9997)' http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/27967/687783-paradise_super.jpgEarth-9997 Earth XMar-Vell is the child of the synthetic Him and Her. Captain America takes Mar-Vell with him on a quest to obtain various items to deal with the mutant poplulation and to prepare for the war in the Realm of the Dead. During the war Mar-Vell leads an army of dead heroes and villains against Thanos and Death. Mar-Vell convinces Thanos to use the Ultimate Nullifier on Death. With death gone, Mar-Vell creates a Paradise in the Negative Zone for the dead. People find that they are unable to die. Mar-Vell, after realizing that now no one could die, in hospitals suffering, restores Death itself after defeating it. It is noteworthy that Mar-Vell himself remains alive in our physical realm at the story's climax in Paradise X, the third in the Earth X trilogy. and when asked where he is going, he ambiguously replies "Someplace better." Earth-58163 In the House of M reality, Captain Marvel died during the Kree/Skrull war while fighting alongside Magneto and Earth's heroes. This sacrifice forged an alliance between the kree and Earth. In his memory Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel, much like many characters throughout the MU, has taken up his name. ''http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/5/57606/1245648-mar_vell_super.jpg '' '' Cancerverse Lord Mar-Vell, as he is known, is the ruler of The Cancerverse and the voice of The Many-Angled Ones. In his reality, The Many-Angled Ones had already begun encroaching upon their universe but could not enter until a rift in the firmament could be promptly torn open. A rift, which turned out to be none other than Captain Mar-Vell, a Kree hero who was dying of Cancer or "The Black Death" as it was known on their world. As Mar-Vell slipped further and further into Death's hands and the empathic distress of all who loved and worshiped him grew, something dark, twisted and foul called out to Mar-Vell from the abyss. It appealed to Mar-Vell's desire to live and showed him a simple truth, "Even Death May Die". Too weak to realize that he was being fooled, Mar-Vell listened to the entities words as if they were gospel from above and learned of a ritual called The Necropsy. Mar-Vell was transfigured by these words and by those who spoke to him from the never-there and, on his deathbed, asked those who had come to see him one last time to join hands with him. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/5/57606/1333968-diverse003_super.jpgFooledThe Many-Angled Ones had their victory, by touching Mar-Vell's hands, all of his allies were transfigured into that which should never be just as Mar-Vell himself had been in secret. With their combined might they captured Thanos and performed The Necropsy, thus destroying Death and allowing The Many-Angled Ones to pour into The Cancerverse uncontested. He was first seen being greeted by Adam Magus and Vaughn, The Cancerverse equivalent of Quasar, on ''The Eternal Sin, the flagship of The Universal Church of Truth's military forces. When Mar-Vell learned that Adam had failed to perform The Necropsy on Earth-616 he murdered Adam for failing to do as he was told. Upon doing so though, Mar-Vell expressed concern over being in a Universe where things could still die, and would require some time to get used to it. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/5/57606/1300154-bleachmoves001_super.jpgLord Mar-Vell knows...Shunpo?Putting aside his own personal feelings, Lord Mar-Vell then ordered Vaughn go back home and assemble their elite fighting force, The Revengers, in preparation for their inevitable confrontation with Thanos and many other factions who seek to stop The Many-Angled Ones from conquering Earth-616. Lord Mar-Vell was later seen stopping Major Victory from escaping, after Iron Man and Ms. Marvel had failed to keep him in their grasp. After learning that the Major was an anomaly, Lord Mar-Vell took a closer look but discovered that, like his other prisoners (including Namorita Prentiss), Major Victory was nothing more than a temporal anomaly and had him thrown in the same cell where the other temporal anomalies were being kept. It was also learned that Lord Mar-Vell and his Revengers had abandoned The Eternal Sin for another ship, namely Thanos' old starcruiser: The Sanctuary, which was where The Necropsy had been performed in The Cancerverse. Lord Mar-Vell was again seen speaking with Vaughn, who had brought Mar-Vell details of what had happened to his Earth-616 counterpart. The Scarlet Witch arrived with news of The Defenders of The Realms destruction and, at the behest of Ms. Marvel, sent The Revengers back to The Cancerverse to investigate the incident. Lord Mar-Vell revengers were betrayed by Scarlet Witch, who had been part of the resistance the whole time. Angry at them for hurting her love Vision, she unleashed a powerful blast that knocked all of the Revengers out for the time being. It was later revealed that Lord Mar-Vell brutally killed Wanda after her betrayal. Lord Mar-vell than led the Revengers to intercept Thanos and Star-lord. Thanos and Mar-vell went head on, Thanos than took the upper hand in the fight but than releases him. Thanos states that if Mar-vell gives him Death and the release of Oblivion he will give him everything he wants. Thanos than bows to Mar-vell calling him "My undying lord". In Other Media The Super-hero Squad Show (2009-?) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/8/81683/1798057-captainmarvel1_super.jpg Super-hero Squad Show - Captain MarvelCaptain Marvel appears in the episode "Another Order of Evil" Pt. 1. He is voiced by Ty Burrell. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-?) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/35011/1764342-marvell05_super.jpgCaptain Mar-Vell - Avengers: Earth's Mightiest HeroesCaptain Mar-Vell appears in episode "459", voiced by Roger Craig Smith. He is portrayed as being closer to his "Ultimate" counterpart; a blue-skinned Kree rather than his traditional pink Kree appearance, with advanced shape-shifting Kree weaponry at his disposal rather than his conventional Nega-Bands. He was apparently sent to Earth as an advanced reconnaissance scout to determine if humans had the "potential" to exist separately from the Kree Empire. While on Earth, he uses the alias "Philip Lawson," until his cover is blown and he states his true designation as "Geheneris Halason Mahr Vehl, Pluskommander in the Kree Void Science Navy," a rank he states is analogous of a Captain in Earth terminology. He is stationed at a SHIELD observatory along with Carol Danvers when he hears word of a Kree Sentry crash landing in the middle of the nearby forest. From this point on, he helps the Avengers save Earth from a Kree Sentry as it is sent to purge the planet of all human life so the Kree can use it as a base and for resources in their war against the Skrulls. He is initially distrusted by the team, particularly Wasp, due to him being an alien, but after pleading with his commander Yahn Rgg, and nearly sacrificing himself by carrying the Sentry's fail-safe Nega-Bomb into space, Mar-Vell earns the respect of the Avengers. In the end he leaves to plead with the Kree Supreme Intelligence to spare Earth, and states that ultimately the Kree will try to take Earth again. Just after he leaves, however, Carol Danvers begins to float off of her hospital bed, realizes that she has been given super-powers after being exposed to Mar-Vell's Kree technology.